Galleta de la suerte
by Blue G
Summary: Naruto pasa prácticamente la mitad de su vida  buscando a la chica ideal, pero una galleta de la suerte hara que la encuentre – mal summary  ya lo sé - .


bueno esta es una historia que mi maestra leyó en calse y pues decie adaptarla a naruhina, espero que sea de sua agrado.

tambien queria decir que esta historia tambien la subi a narutospain con otro nick (kumiko1593) dejando en claro esto aqui les dejo la historia.

**Galleta de la Suerte**

Se caso tres veces antes de tener ocho años.  
Su hermano mayor Rikuto llevo a cabo las ceremonias en su sótano. Rikuto sabía como entretener a los chicos de la familia y del vecindario con sus ocurrencias.  
Dado que Naruto era el varón más pequeño del grupo, siempre estaba al alcance de su creatividad.

Lo que Naruto más recuerda de esos casamientos es que todas las chicas tenían por lo menos cinco años más que el, y que todas que todas tenían ojos hermosos que brillaban cuando ellas sonreían. Aquellas bodas le ensañaron a imaginar como sería encontrar a su alma gemela, y estar seguro que la reconocería por sus ojos hermosos.

La pubertad le llego con cierta demora. A los quince años, todavía le tenia miedo al sexo opuesto, y sin embargo soñaba todas las noches con esa chica con quien se casaría.

Le pedía a dios que la ayudara a que le fuera bien en la escuela, y a que estuviera contenta y llena de energía…donde quiera que estuviese y quienquiera que fuese.

Beso por primera vez a una chica cuando tenía veinte años. A partir de ese momento comenzó za salir con muchachas muy hermosas y talentosas muchachas en busca de la chica por quien había rezado en su juventud.

Un día sonó el teléfono de su casa.  
- Naruto - era su madre- Ya te hable de los Yamanaka, los que se mudaron a la casa de al lado. Bueno, Nanami Yamanaka no deja de pedirme que te invite a jugar a las cartas alguna noche.

- Lo siento mamá, esa noche tengo una cita

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Ni siquiera te dije de qué noche se trata- contesto su madre, exasperada.

- No importa cuándo. Estoy seguro de que los Yamanaka son buena gente, pero no voy a desperdiciar una velada haciendo sociales con personas que no tienen hijas interesantes.

Así era Naruto de terco; y estaba seguro de no tener ninguna razón para visitar a los Yamanaka.  
Pasaron los años. Naruto tenia veinticuatro, y sus amigos se estaban poniendo nerviosos con respecto a sus perspectivas.  
No dejaban de planificarles citas a ciegas. Muchas de esas citas resultaba un fiasco, y además interferían en su vida social. De nodo que estableció unas reglas con respecto a las citas a ciegas:

1.- Nada de citas recomendadas por su madre.  
2.- Nada de citas recomendadas por una mujer.  
3.- Nada de citas recomendadas por un amigo varón soltero.

Con esos simples tres pasos, elimino el noventa por ciento de todas las citas a ciegas, incluyendo las recomendadas por su vieja amiga Sakura.  
Lo llamó una tarde para decirle que se había hecho amiga de una hermosa chica que le hacia recordar a él. Dijo que se llevarían bien.

- Lo siento- dijo Naruto- quedas excluida en virtud de la regla número dos.

- Naruto-repuso Sakura – Estas loco, y tus tontas reglas están eliminando a la chica que esperabas. Pero haz lo que te parezca. Sólo anota nombre y su número de teléfono y, cuando cambies de idea, llámala.

Para que Sakura dejara de molestarlo, le dijo que si lo haría. El nombre de la chica era Hinata Hyuga. Nunca la llamó.

Unas dos semanas después se encontró con su amigo su viejo amigo kiba en la cafetería de la universidad.

-kiba- le dijo- se ve como si estuvieras caminando por el aire.

-¿Puedes ver estrellas bajo mis pies?- le contestó, riéndose- el hecho es que acabo de comprometerme.  
Anoche.  
-¡Caramba, felicitaciones!

-Sí- dijo Kiba – a los veintinueve años, empezaba a preguntarme si alguna mujer iba a quedarse conmigo.

Kiba saco su billetera de su bolsillo

-Toma-Dijo Kiba- mira esto.

Era una angosta tira de papel de una galleta de la suerte.  
"Usted se casará dentro de este año", decía.

-Que tontería- replico Naruto- Por lo general ponen algo que quede bien para cualquiera, como "Usted tiene una personalidad atractiva".Está les salio por casualidad.

-No es una broma- se defendió Kiba – mírame ahora.

Pasaron algunas semanas más. Naruto y su compañero de cuarto, Sasuke, estaba cenando en un restaurante chino.

Le contó esa historia sobre Kiba y la predicción de la galleta de la suerte, y su posterior compromiso. Justo en ese momento, el camarero les trajo las galletas de la suerte para después de la cena. Mientras la abríamos, Sasuke se echo reír ante la coincidencia. La de Naruto decía: "Usted tiene una personalidad atractiva ". La de Sasuke decía:"Usted, o un amigo íntimo, se casara dentro de este año". Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a Naruto. Aquello era realmente extraño. Algo le impulso a Naruto pedirle a Sasuke su papelito, y el se lo entregó con una sonrisa.

Poco tiempo después, su compañero de estudios Shino dijo que quería presentarle a una chica llamada Hinata Hyuga. Naruto estaba seguro de haber oído es nombre antes, pero no recordaba cómo o dónde.  
Dado que Shino era casado y por lo tanto no rompía con sus "reglas" acerca de aceptar planes de hombres sin pareja, acepto su ofrecimiento de conocer a Hinata.

Hinata y Naruto hablaron por teléfono y organizaron un encuentro.  
Luego en el encuentro el corazón de Naruto comenzó a latir de prisa, sin detenerse. Sus grandes ojos perlados que provocaron en Naruto algo inexplicable. Pero en su interior, supo que eso era amor a primera vista.

Luego de esa magnifica salida, recordó que aquella no era la primera vez que alguien intentaba presentarle a Hinata. Todo volvió a su mente. Su nombre había estado flotando en el aire durante mucho tiempo de modo. De modo que cuando tuvo la oportunidad de volver a hablar con Shino a solas, le pregunto sobre el tema.

Él le hizo el desentendido y trato de desviar la conversación  
- ¿Qué pasa, Shino? – pregunto Naruto.  
- Tendrás que preguntarle a Hinata – dijo Shino, y no quiso agregar más.

De modo que le pregunto a Hinata.  
- Iba a decírtelo - afirmo Hinata con un poco de temor – Iba a decírtelo.  
- Vamos Hinata – dijo Naruto - ¿Decirme que? No puedo soportar el suspenso.  
- Hace años que me enamore de ti – dijo ella – desde la primera ves que te vi desde la ventana de los Yamanaka. Sí, era yo a quien querían que conocieras. No permitiste que los Yamanaka nos reunieran, no le creíste a Sakura cuando te dijo que íbamos a gustarnos. Pensé que nunca iba a conocerte.

Sintió que el corazón se le llenaba de amor, y se reía de si mismo.  
- Sakura tenia razón – dijo Naruto – Mis reglas eran una tontería.  
- ¿no estas enojado? – pregunto ella.  
- ¿bromeas? – dijo el – Estoy impresionado. Ahora tengo una sola regla para las citas a ciegas.

Ella la dedico una dedicó una mirada extraña.  
- ¿Cuál es?  
- No volver a tenerlas – dijo. Y la beso

Se casaron siete meses después.  
Hinata y Naruto estaban convencidos que son verdaderas almas gemelas. Cuando el tenia quince años y rezaba por su futura esposa, ella tenía catorce y rezaba por su futuro esposo.

Al cabo de dos meses de casados, Hinata le dijo:  
- ¿Quieres oír algo realmente extraño?  
- claro – respondió – Me encanta oír cosas extrañas.  
- bueno hace unos diez meses, antes de conocerte yo estaba en un restaurante chino con unos amigos y…  
De su billetera, sacó una tira de papel de una galleta de la suerte.  
"Usted se casara dentro de este año…" .

FIN


End file.
